


Gossamer and Thread (Cover Art)

by kultiras



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Cover Art, Developing Relationship, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stones of power hold all magic in the realm and the Queens who wield them must be protected. For generations, Seekers have scoured the realm searching for children with the potential to become part of the Queens' guard. Potentials are raised—first in Nurseries and then the Citadel—secluded from touch until a new Queen is crowned by the stones. Only the most skilled Potential will be chosen to become bonded to the Queen, serving as her protector and consort for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Phil Coulson—once Potential, war veteran, and now Citadel trainer—has never met anyone like Clint Barton. While his path to the Citadel has been unorthodox, his skills are undeniable. Phil believes he can foster Clint's skills until there is no question who most deserves to become the next Queen's guard, but when the time comes, can they willingly sever the fragile threads of one bond to serve another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossamer and Thread (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gossamer and Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239454) by [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven). 



> I have been excited to create art for this story since I first heard msraven talk about her idea. I have thoroughly enjoyed seeing the story develop, and I hope you're already clicking the link above to go read it. Thank you to msraven for being exceptionally patient with my procrastination in finishing the art for her story!

I wanted the cover art to reflect the connection between Clint and Phil throughout this story. From fighting alongside one another in battle, to working together to save the Citadel, they go through a lot together, and I tried to capture as many moments as I could.

[ ](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/citadel-art-v1_zpsahaczuca.jpg.html)


End file.
